


[Volume 01]Ch. 02 - The Silver Eyed King - part 2

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Claymore [6]
Category: Claymore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel finally reach Pieta and get redirected to the village of Indar, where there is supposedly an awakened being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Volume 01]Ch. 02 - The Silver Eyed King - part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d as usual, I hope there is nothing off. English is not my mothertongue, so forgive me if there are mistakes, ok? Ah, I wrote it while I was ill, so if there is something that sounds not good tell me, ok?
> 
> More info + pictures here: [Supernatural goes Claymore](http://spngoesclaymore.tumblr.com)

**Ch. 02 - The Silver Eyed King - part 2**

\- I thought that non-warrior training was a new thing for the Organization.  
Helen had stopped Claire and her tone showed doubt. In fact, they had seen only Raftela - that Number Ten of the current generation - who was given a non-warrior training. Cynthia smiled lightly, then said:  
\- Well, if this Number One is still alive, he might give some tips to Raftela.  
\- I don’t want to break your optimism, but we still don’t know whether this Castiel is alive. For all we know he might have awakened.  
Denev had talked in a doubtful tone. Claire looked at the diary, then replied:  
\- We won’t know, unless we go on reading.  
Denev nodded, then let Claire keep reading. 

»».«« 

The warriors have reached Pieta - they’ve been travelling for at least five days, counting all the stops they’ve made. The people look at them with fright, as if they were wild animals ready to attack. Dean snickers, muttering something about “the usual treatment”, while Sam looks around to see where they can find the Organization’s man. Castiel stares at everything with eyes wide open, as if everything he sees is new to him. He stops when he feels a presence behind him: it is the person they’re looking for.  
\- Looks like you’ve finally arrived.  
Sam grabs Dean from a shoulder, so they both turn towards the man.  
\- Looks like you creep have some info for us.  
The Number Two’s tone is snarky. The man smiles slyly.  
\- Not much to add. Go to the town of Indar. The awakened being is there.  
\- Anything else to add?  
\- What? Go, find it and kill it? Does it matter?  
\- No, of course not.  
After taking some supplies, they head out to Indar. It is not that far from Pieta and, if they’re lucky - they will finish this mission in a couple of days. 

As they reach to Indar, everything looks quite normal. They are disguising themselves, so that no one notices them. Their silver eyes scan the streets looking for that awakened being, but they can’t find anything. Dean curses between his teeth, then turns towards Sam and Castiel. The Number One is keeping his eyes closed: he is reading every single trace of Youki ha can perceive. The brothers look at him waiting for something. After a long moment of silence, Castiel declares:  
\- There is a faint trace of Youki on the outskirts of this village.  
Sam nods, then makes a gesture to Dean and unsheathes his sword. The three warriors go in the direction Castiel is pointing. The trace of Youki is extremely feeble and everyone is kind of grateful that the Number One can perfectly read Youki. In the blink of an eye they are outside the village; Castiel looks perplexed, as if he couldn’t find the trace anymore. He closes again his eyes. He shooks his head, as if he couldn’t understand how something like that could have happened. His ability betrayed him and he can’t understand the reason why. Sam pats him, while Dean looks at him, as if he would say ‘you did your best, let’s go back to Indar, we’ll figure everything when we finally rest’. 

When the three warriors go back to the village, they rent a room. Some minutes before, Dean had taken out a packet, in which there are those Youki-suppressing pills. He tells his brother and Castiel to take one, so that their eyes can switch to a normal color. Hiding the armour under the cape is not that difficult; they could just say that they are warriors of the Org, but ever since Castiel found out that mysterious Youki, they are decided to stay under cover for a bit. At least until they’ve figured out who or what they’re fighting against.  
Castiel has been a bit doubtful when taking the pill. He’s not used at having his Youki completely suppressed, so the medication is having a wwird effect on him: he feels dizzy and a bit tired and this makes him a bit angry. Not that he has the intention of showing this, anyway. As soon as the three warriors are in their room, Dean gazes at Castiel.  
\- So. How was the Youki like?  
THe Number One is still pondering about his ability failing him, mutters things like “how could it happen?” and “I knew I needed more training”. Number Two snaps his fingers at him.  
\- Hey, Cas.  
\- Yes, Dean.  
\- How was the Youki like?  
Castiel shooks again his head, then says:  
\- It didn’t look like the Youki of an Awakened Being.  
\- What do you mean?  
Sam is curious about the matter, so he’s listening carefully at every word.  
\- It looked like it belonged to… To a warrior like us. A powerful one, but not an awakened being.  
Dean sighs, while Sam replies:  
\- The Organization is keeping something secret, but I really don’t know what it it.  
\- Let’s go through the various options.  
Dean’s tone is pensive.  
\- They can’t kill us. We’re the first three numbers and we are still useful.  
\- We went against orders more than once.  
\- Yeah, true. But they still don’t have warriors powerful enough to replace us with.  
\- Could it be truly an awakened being?  
\- They would’ve given us more info. And the whole ‘wait for one of our men to redirect you’ sounds really suspicious. They never did something like that before. Not as far as we know.  
\- And then there is the fact that Castiel has sensed the Youki of a warrior, not of an awakened being.  
A long silence follows this.  
\- So, what’s the plan?  
\- For the moment we’ll find the owner of that Youki. Then we’ll put the pros and cons as soon as we discover what we are fighting against. For the time being we rest. The other warriors nod. Castiel tilts his head, then says:  
\- I will try to figure out the source of this Youki, but this medication is having a weird effect on me.  
Dean raises a brow.  
\- Is it making you limp?  
\- … Figuratively, yes.  
\- It’s a common effect. Right now you’re a baby with a claymore.  
Castiel frowns, then lets out a sigh. Then turns his back to Dean in silence. After an awkward pause, Sam says:  
\- I think you hurt his feelings.  
Dean shrugs, then leans on his sword.


End file.
